Is It Really Happy In the End?
by Nelli is My Name
Summary: D. I.S.C.O.N.T.I.N.U.E untuk sementara waktu.. bakalan di publish ulang dengan mempercepat jalan cerita. Cerita akan dilanjutkan setelah saya melunasi semua fic saya..
1. Tamu Tak Terduga

Fanfic ini Nell **edit**.

Assalamualaikum selamat pagi, siang dan malam Sensei dan Senpai semua. Apa kabar Nell kangen banget sama kalian*sok kenal*. Berjumpa lagi dengan Nelli disini yang akan mengkhayal dan menuangkan isi khayalan murni dari pikiran Nell.

**Don't like don't read **

Summary : Bagaimana jika seorang artis secantik Sakura Haruno datang jauh jauh dari Perancis ke Konoha? Benarkah untuk menghibur para ninja yang juga tentu saja para penggemarnya yang ada disana? atau…. Apa sebenarnya tujuan gadis ini?

.

.

Tamu Tak Terduga

"_From all category at ASF two thousand and seven. The winner is…"_ pembawa acara Asia Award memberi jeda atau lebih tepatnya menggantungkan kalimat mereka sehingga membuat degup jantung para artis dan audience pun berdebar kencang.

"_One..Two..Three. The winner is Agnes Monica._" Riuh tepuk tangan para artis dan audience-pun menyoraki sesosok wanita cantik berkulit sawo matang itu.

"_Agnesu..Agnesu..Agnesu" _Super Junior yang di ikuti oleh artis dan penonton lainnya menyuport Agnes agar tetap semangat untuk naik ke atas panggung dan menerima penghargaan meskipun wanita itu memakai sebuah tongkat untuk menyangga kakinya yang cedera.

"Chayo Agnes _congratz _deh." Bisik seorang gadis berambut pink yang tempat duduknya di sebelah Agnes.

"_Thank you all_. Siip deh Sakura Haruno my pren arigatou ya." Ujar Agnes sambil tersenyum lalu menunduk hormat ke arah Super Junior dan penonton lainnya lalu mengacungkan jempol ke arah Sakura.

=== ….. ===

Jalan di desa Konoha sudah mulai sepi tepat pada pukul tujuh waktu sore hari. Pintu-pintu penduduk mulai tertutup yang menunjukkan bahwa sudah saatnya mereka berhenti melakukan aktivitas dan segera melepas lelah dengan beristirahat. Hanya kedai ramen Ichiraku saja yang sedang di banjiri oleh ninja dan junin yang sedang menonton televisi dan tentu saja ditemani mie ramen yang super sedap. Suasana begitu ramai dengan adanya perdebatan antara Naruto, Kiba dan Ino yang meributkan tentang siapakah artis tercantik dan mempunyai tubuh bagus dalam acara yang mereka tonton.

"Hm menurutku sih begitu Ino. Kalau menurutmu bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Kiba sambil melirik Naruto.

"Kalau menurutku sih semua cantik." Jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

"Huh kalau Naruto sih memang begitu. Dasar _womanizer_." Seolah-olah tak puas, Ino pun mengimbuhi perkataan Kiba.

Dengan mata mendelik, Naruto memberontak karena tidak terima dengan pernyataan Ino tentangnya. "APA KATAMU!"

"Heh kamu _womanizer_" Ino melirik Naruto dengan nyengir seolah berkata _se-per-ti-nya me-na-rik._

Sementara Ino dan Naruto sedang berdebat tidak jelas dan tentunya tidak penting, Kiba pun meninggalkan perbincangan mereka dan kembali fokus pada mie ramennya. Sekilas ia berpikir _'Hm enaknya ngobrol sama siapa ya? Ngobrol dengan Guru Kakashi? Ah gak enak ah masa asal nimbrug apalagi sama Shikamaru? Atau dengan Guru Iruka? Ah tidak enak juga. Kalau Hinata? Agh kayaknya gak aku banget deh. Mmm Neji? Tenten? Chouji? Kalo Shino? Hii ngeri deh. Huh nyerah deh balik ke mereka aja.'_

Sementara itu Nelli seorang ninja baru di Tim tujuh yang memang suka caper punya ide brilian.

"Hei Lee dari tadi kok diam sih?" tanya Nelli yang membuat Lee kaget.

"Oh iya huh aku malas Nell." Lee mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sempurna..

"Hey Lee kau mau tidak menyuapiku?"

"Me..menyuapimu? iya iya boleh boleh" Lee seolah-olah tahu apa yang di inginkan temannya itu-pun mengedipkan matanya lalu mengambil sumpit dengan mie untuk menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut Nelli. Tetapi sesuatu terjadi dan itu adalah…

BLUAR!

"TIDAK BISA!" teriak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Lee .

Nelli hanya nyengir dan membatin _'Yes berhasil bakal rame deh ni'_.

Sementara Naruto sedang berdebat dengan Lee tentang kenapa Lee menyuapi Nelli dan kenapa Nelli mau saja disuapi oleh Lee. Kakashi dan lainnya jadi terbawa suasana dan menjadi ikut-ikutan cuap-cuap tidak penting karena ulah si pembuat onar Lee dan si usil Nelli.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi kalau begitu begini saja." Nelli mengambil sumpit lalu menyuapkannya ke Naruto.

"Katakan a Naruto"

"Heehehe iya iya deh AA ." Naruto-pun menganga dengan lebarnya tapi malah di cegah oleh Kakashi.

"Aku saja yang menyuapimu Naruto." Kakash- pun menawarkan mie untuk menyuapi Naruto.

"Huhuhu kenapa jadi begini."

Naruto-pun menangis bombay karena apes nasibnya.

Kakashi yang dengan senang hati menyuapi Naruto yang masih menangis bombay, sedangkan Shino pun sangat fokus dengan acara Asia Award yang ditontonnya di televisi dan tidak menghiraukan apa yang terjadi dengan teman-temannya.

"_One..Two..Three. The winner is Agnes Monica." _Pembawa acara Asia Awardpun akhirnya membacakan pemenang dalam ajang ini.

Shino yang biasanya terkenal diam, dingin dan aneh tiba-tiba terlonjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berteriak seperti orang gila stadium lima belas.

"YES MENANG HUUUU YEE!"

Seketika Naruto dan Kakashi langsung menghentikan acara suap-suapan romantis mereka. Bahkan Neji yang biasanya terkenal diam dan tenang menjadi sangat antusias dengan insiden Shino sekarang. Ino yang sedang menggombal saja langsung menoleh ke arah Shino dengan mulut menganga.

Semuanya terdiam dengan mata tertuju kepada sesosok lelaki berkacamata bernama Shino.

Satu detik

Lima detik

Satu menit

_krik krik krik_

Tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut teman-teman Shino setelah terjadi insiden itu. Yang ada hanyalah tatapan bisu dari mereka dan suara jangkrik yang berkicau ria.

Shino sedikit kikuk setelah menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Sepertinya ia sudah salah tingkah saat mendengar pemenangnya adalah Agnes Monica.

=== ….. ===

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pink yang bisa dikategorikan muda terlihat jelas sedang tersenyum dengan sangat anggunnya di atas kapal besar yang sedang dinaikinya.

"_Konoha im coming."_ ujar gadis itu dengan polosnya.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan melalui jalur laut selama dua jam. Kapal yang ditumpangi gadis itu mendarat di Negara Konoha yang terkenal dengan legenda tiga shaninnya.

Gadis itu perlahan-lahan berjalan turun dari dek kapal dengan anggunnya menuju dunia daratan Konoha. Ia berjalan setapak demi setapak seolah-olah ia berjalan diatas gumpalan awan yang empuk.

"Wah lihat cantik sekali"

"Seperti bidadari yang turun dari atap rumahku"

"Sepertinya artis"

"Wah wah jangan-jangan dia adalah Sakura Haruno, artis dari KEN Entertainment sekaligus top model Asia yang terkenal di Paris! Ah mana mungkin"

Begitulah orang-orang yang melihatnya berbisik satu sama lain karena takjub akan kecantikan gadis berambut pink itu. Mereka menganggap seolah-olah melihat _barbie_ yang sedang berjalan melewati mereka. Namun gadis itu hanya mengukir sebuah senyuman dibibirnya yang akan mengikat hati para pria yang melihatnya.

"_Hm I don't know where is Hokage place. Can you help me?"_ tanya gadis itu kurang sopan dan tanpa kata _excuse me _kepada seorang pedagang buah yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

Sementara pedagang buah yang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan gadis itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala bingung. Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas pada saat itu sebagai tanda bahwa ia kecewa karena tidak menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Sekali lagi tanpa mengatakan _thank you_ ia langsung pergi meninggalkan pedagang itu.

=== ….. ===

Diruangan hokage tampaklah Tsunade yang sedang resah gundah menatap jam dinding yang sedang berdetik. Wanita berambut kuning gading itu sedang menopang dagu dengan punggung kedua tangannya. Sejenak Tsunade memejamkan matanya lalu berpikir.

"Bagaimana ini nyonya Tsunade? Sampai sekarang Sakura belum terlihat." Ujar Shizune dengan nada lembut seperti biasanya.

Kini Tsunade menopang dagunya. Bingung dengan apa yang harus dikatakannya. "Kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi."

"Tapi ini sudah lama sekali. Sekitar satu jam yang lalu seharusnya Sakura sudah disini." Tampak nada khawatir yang keluar dari mulut Shizune.

"Huh kenapa harus artis? Jangan-jangan dia dipinang oleh Guru Gai lalu dibawa kabur ke Sunagakure." Ujar Naruto dibalik pintu ruangan hokage.

Tsunade yang sedang menopang dagunya-pun tiba-tiba terlonjak kaget dengan kehadiran Naruto.

"NARUTO SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISINI!"

=== ….. ===

"Hey Shikamaru hati-hati ya!" teriak Ino dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir diwajahnya.

"Ya."

Shikamaru berjalan dengan santainya menyusuri jalan Konoha dengan tangan yang dimasukkan dalam sakunya. Pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi dengan indahnya dilewati begitu saja oleh Shikamaru. Rambutnya yang menjuntai tinggi bagaikan buah nanas tersebut mengingatkan pada pepohonan yang baru saja dilewatinya tadi.

WUSSH

Angin pun bertiup dengan kencangnya membuat Shikamaru menutup matanya agar tidak terkena debu. Samar-samar ia melihat sebuah topi pantai berwarna putih yang terbang kearahnya karena tertiup angin tadi.

"_Hei wait ahh"_ seorang gadis pun tidak sengaja menabrak Shikamaru yang masih menutup matanya.

Gadis yang menabrak Shikamaru tentu saja terlonjak kaget. "_Oh my god im so sorry."_ Gadis itu-pun meminta maaf pada Shikamaru karena tidak sengaja menabraknya lalu mengambil topi putih kesayangannya itu.

"_Are you speak English?"_

"_Ah yes I speak on English language. By the way im sorry about it. I didn't see you in this way so I had this accidentally. Once again my apologize to you"_

"_Its okay no problem. I have to go. So.. bye"_

Seperti biasanya. Shikamaru bersikap acuh tak acuh kepada siapapun. Ia lebih memilih pergi daripada harus membuat sebuah urusan yang menurutnya akan merepotkan jika berlanjut ke obrolan selanjutnya. Tapi jujur saja sepertinya Shikamaru sedikit menyukainya mungkin atau mungkin saja cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada gadis yang baru saja menabraknya tadi.

"_Hey mmm can I ask to you?" _sebuah senyuman simpul tergores dari wajah putih gadis itu yang membuat Shikamaru mau tidak mau ikut menyunggingkan senyuman walau senyuman tipis yang tak akan dapat dilihat oleh siapapun.

"_Yes"_

"_Do you know where is hokage place? Mmm I heard from my manager if hokage is like president in here."_

"_For what you asking about hokage?"_

"_Ah sorry let me introduce myself. My name is Sakura Haruno. You?"_

"_Is that important if you introduce yourself? Miss? Im not asking your name but I asking about…" _belum sempat Shikamaru menyelesaikan pertanyaannya sepertinya ia sedikit menyesal dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu pada seorang gadis keturunan barat mungkin entah darimana karena rambut gadis itu yang lebih dominan ke _pink _dengan mata yang berwarna hijau emerald bak batu rubi yang memancarkan kilau cahanya saat terkena sinar sang fajar. _'Ahh apa yang kau pikirkan Shikamaru'_ kutuk Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri saat ia entah kerasukan setan apa tiba-tiba menjadi tertarik kepada Sakura. Tanpa sengaja Shikamaru melihat bagian tubuh paling bawah Sakura.

"_Miss why your foot? Your foot is like a blister?"_

"_Maybe because im walking too far with my high heels so my foot is sore."_ Jawab Sakura dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya yang kemudian membuat Shikamaru mengehela nafasnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa Sakura sepertinya polos sekali atau bodoh sekali. Sudah tahu Konoha adalah Negara ninja yang berbahaya tentu saja dan ia berjalan dengan sendirian dan dengan bodohnya menggunakan sepatu _high heels_ lalu berjalan jauhnya sambil menanyakan dimana tempat hokage secara pasti dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris yang tidak dimengerti masyarakat disini dan lebih bodohnya lagi gadis bernama Sakura itu tidak mengetahui alamat hokage secara pasti lalu untuk apa ia kemari? Apakah benar ia anggota Akatsuki? Sepertinya tidak. _'Mana mungkin anggota Akatsuki secantik dan mempunyai tubuh indah seperti ini? AAHH Apa yang kau katakana tadi ha? Cantik? Bertubuh indah? Ada apa denganku ini?' _rutuk Shikamaru untuk kesekian kalinya.

"_Okay I know where is hokage's place. Follow me"_

"_Thanks." _Dengan senyuman Sakura bersenandung senangmenyanyikan lagu _**Twinkle Twinkle Little Star**_ sembari melepas sepatu _high heels_ dari kaki jenjang nan mulusnya yang kini terdapat bercak-bercak merah disana karena lecet tentunya. Sungguh sifat gadis itu seperti anak kecil.

=== ... ===

"Ada apa nona Tsunade?" tanya Kakashi dengan mata sayunya yang membosankan seperti biasanya.

"ADA APA? KAU BILANG ADA APA HAH KAKASHI!"

Suara Tsunade tiba-tiba berubah menjadi enam oktaf lebih tinggi dari biasanya yang membuat Tonton menguik-nguik lalu berlari keluar ruangan hokage yang kemudian diikuti oleh Shizune.

Tsunade yang memang sedang kesal pun menumpahkan semuanya pada Kakashi, Naruto dan dua anbu laki-laki yang ada didepannya. Emosi, marah, entahlah yang dirasakan Tsunade hingga saat ini dikarenakan Sakura yang belum sampai di Konoha sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Maafkan kami hokage. Kami memang bersalah." Kata dua anbu laki-laki sekaligus Kakashi bersamaan meminta maaf pada Tsunade.

"Haduh bagaimana ini. Bisa-bisa aku kena denda besar oleh KEN Entertainment karena telah membunuh Sakura Haruno itu. Pasti itukan yang kau pikirkan _Baa-chan?_" kata Naruto dengan _sweatdrop_ berjamaah oleh mereka semua yang ada di ruangan hokage itu.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade berteriak memekakkan telinga yang membuat seisi ruangan itu begidik ngeri.

Tidak lama selang dua menit mereka semua terdiam bingung karena bingung juga tentunya. Shikamaru datang mengetuk pintu hokage.

"_Here is hokage place Sakura-chan you can entered." _Shikamaru mempersilahkan Sakura masuk duluan ala _lady's first_ orang Spanyol.

"_Thanks mm and you? Follow me." _Kata Sakura tersenyum di sudut bibirnya sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru yang membuat Shikamaru dag dig dug sebagai makhluk adam. Senyum yang ditampakkan oleh Sakura sangat seksi mungkin baginya tapi bukan Shikamaru namanya jika pipinya akan merona merah dan malu.

Bukan!

Shikamaru bukan orang seperti itu. Hanyalah tatapan tajam menyipit yang Shikamaru ekspresikan di wajahnya saat ini.

"_Baa-chan _aku minta maaf juga yah hehehe maklum aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajah Sakura Haruno itu ba…" Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti. Seakan tenggorokannya tercekat oleh sesuatu yang mengganjal. Hatinya mencelos saat dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut panjang berponi dengan warna rambut yang aneh yaitu warna _pink_ dengan mata emerald yang memancarkan indahnya bak batu rubi. Hidung yang tidak terlalu mancung membuat kecantikan alami tersendiri yang terpancar. Bentuk bibir sensual berbalut _lip gloss_ berwarna _pink_ yang tentunya akan mempesona setiap orang yang melihatnya. Tubuhnya bak gitar Spanyol yang berbalut kaos singlet berwarna putih terang seakan memancarkan kulit putinya yang bersinar . Perutnya yang berjalan bagaikan ular yang meliuk-liuk di padang pasir dengan indahnya serta kaki jenjang yang terbalut jeans tiga perempat . Sungguh sangat alami kecantikan gadis ini.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terperangah melihat kecantikan yang terpancar dari Sakura. Bahkan mereka sampai tidak sadar bahwa Sakura sedang menggandeng Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku kesini. Namamu?" tanya Sakura pada Shikamaru sembari melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku Shikamaru." Jawab Shikamaru dengan tenangnya. Kali ini ia kaget bukan main karena dikiranya Sakura memang tidak bisa berbicara bahasa jepang dan hanya bisa berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Baiklah kalau begitu terima kasih Shikamaru-san. Atau mungkin harus kupanggil Shikamaru-kun" kata Sakura tersenyum menggoda pada Shikamaru seraya berjalan menuju meja hokage menjauh dari Shikamaru lalu berjalan melewati Kakashi yang kini sedang sedikit membulatkan matanya. _'Ya ampun siapa gadis cantik ini? Tidak sopan sekali dia memakai baju seperti itu lalu masuk ke ruangan nona Tsunade'_.

Untuk sejenak Sakura dan Tsunade saling berpandangan untuk beberapa detik. Ada sesuatu yang terpancar dalam mata emerald indah Sakura saat berpandangan dengan Tsunade saat ini. Tak ada ekspresi yang sedih ataupun kemarahan dalam pandangan mereka. Tetapi ekspresi…

.

.

To Be Continued

Hohoho Nell ngefans banget sama boyband **fame** tapi kalo fanfic ini di **flame** Nell pasti bakal sedih banget jadi tolong jangan di **flame***gak nyambung*maklum masih newbie jadi Nell belum kuat soal **flame**. Maaf kalo banyak typo and EYD gak jelas tapi percayalah Nelli sudah berusaha.

Betewe Nell bingung siapa anggota Tim 7 berhubung Nell bingung jadi Nell masukin aja nama Nelli disini*di unyek unyek readers karna pake nama sendiri*

Review? :D

Wassalamualaikum


	2. The Destiny

Assalamualaikum dan salam sejahtera untuk readers semua :D

Alhamdulillah yang kemarin yang **review** ada **tiga orang**. Jujur aja Nell seneng banget ternyata masi ada yg baca fanfic Nell yang masih dibawah standar ini hehe beneran Nell bertrimakasih sekali sama kalian. Bahkan ada **silent reader** yang sms langsung ke nomer hape Nell ya Allah Alhamdulillah Nell rasanya kayak kejatuan hape _touch screen_*author alay pake dimiringin lagi tulisannya*

Yasud daripada banyak cingcong nanti digaplokin readers kan kasian authornya juga ya kan? *padahal ga ada yg baca*Mendingan langsung sajah jeng jeng jeng jeng. Capcuss…

AN: typos, geje, abal aneh, gak nyambung, kurang ekspresif.

Summary: Sebagai seorang artis dan model, Sakura merasa dipermainkan oleh Sang Hokage_."WHAT THIS PLACE IT IS? its not internet or communication in here"_.. "Ini adalah Konoha nona Haruno".. "Apa maksudmu mbah?"… "HEI AKU BUKAN MBAHMU".. Tubuh Sakura dipenuhi dengan luka. Apakah seperti ini nasib Sakura? Sakura tak ingin mati disini. _I need you for saving my life._

.

.

The Destiny

Untuk sejenak Sakura dan Tsunade saling berpandangan untuk beberapa detik. Ada sesuatu yang terpancar dalam mata emerald indah Sakura saat berpandangan dengan Tsunade saat ini. Tak ada ekspresi yang sedih ataupun kemarahan dalam pandangan mereka. Tetapi ekspresi…

"Hah _Do you know Shisou I was here an hour ago._" Ekspresi kekesalan timbul di kening Sakura yang lebar dan tentu saja tidak terlihat oleh orang lain karena tertutup oleh poni _pink_-nya. Sementara saat ini mulut Tsunade sudah menganga lebar dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip seolah-olah berkata _'Ngomong apa seh nih anak. Saya enggak ngerti deh'_. Shikamaru yang juga masih bingung memilih untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara dari dalam kerongkongannya dan lebih memilih untuk diam sambil menghela nafas.

"Apakah anda tahu Nyonya Tsunade? Saya dari tadi mencari alamat anda berputar-putar kesana kemari menanyakan dimana alamat anda dengan bahasa Inggris kepada masyarakat disekitar sini tapi apa jawabannya? Kau tau mereka menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Beruntung saya bertemu dengan Mister Shikamaru yang dapat berbahasa inggris lalu mengantarkan saya ke ruangan anda. Lalu saya mendengar suara anda berteriak dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang? Ya ampun kalau saya dari tadi tahu seperti ini maka tentu saja saya akan menggunakan bahasa Jepang." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar dengan nada sinis. Bagaimana tidak? Tentu saja saat ini sang model merasa tersinggung. Baru kali ini ia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Sakura merasa ia sangat dipermalukan disini.

"Betul _Hokage-sama_" kali ini Shikamaru yang mengerti akar dari permasalahan ini pun angkat suara membela Sakura. Kakashi, Naruto dan dua anbu yang sedang memperhatikan Sakura dan Tsunade sang hokage pun langsung tersentak dengan sangat kaget.

"Lo? Sejak kapan kau disini Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang hokage lalu menoleh ke belakang "Dia yang mengantarku kesini." Jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum ke arah Shikamaru. Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan ber-oh ria karena ia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Shikamaru daritadi? Ya ampun kemana saja kau Naruto? Kemudian Naruto menatap Kakashi yang sedang memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku seperti biasa.

Tunggu dulu.. kenapa Shikamaru tadi tidak mengatakan kalau masyarakat Konoha bisa bahasa Jepang? Dan kenapa Tsunade tidak menyuruh saja _bodyguard_ nya untuk langsung menjemputnya di pelabuhan tadi?

"Maafkan kami Nona Haruno tetapi saya sudah mencoba mencari anda dengan.." kalimat yang diucapkan oleh kedua anbu yang dianggap Sakura sebagai _bodyguard _tersebut terhenti melanjutkan perkataan mereka. "Aku terima maaf dari kalian." Potong Sakura cepat dengan nada datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Tangannya kini sudah mengepal memeras gagang koper berwarna _pink_ yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu.

Sakura merasa….

Dipermainkan…

Mata emerald Sakura kini memandang Tsunade dengan tatapan _aku tidak suka denganmu_.

"Sudahlah sepertinya saya memang salah berada disini. Permisi." Sakura membungkuk hormat ke arah Tsunade lalu membalikkan badannya seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan hokage. Keluar dari ruangan yang telah menunjukkan betapa dipermainkannya Sakura hari ini. Dengan elegannya Sakura berjalan melewati Shikamaru dan Kakashi. Samar-samar Kakashi mendengar Sakura mendesah "Aku merasa dipermainkan. _Damn it._"

=== … ===

Kedai ramen milik Pak Ichiraku kini menjadi tempat tongkrong para ninja. Dimulai dari junior sampai senior tak terkecuali ninja berjenis kelamin lelaki yang dapat dikategorikan tampan dan berkulit putih yang mempunyai marga Hyuga itu. Dengan ditemani semangkuk mie ramen tentunya. Sementara sedang asyiknya lelaki tersebut menikmati mie ramen datanglah seorang perempuan berambut _pink_ yang duduk disampingnya secara tiba-tiba. Lelaki tersebut hanya memperhatikan perempuan itu sekilas lalu melanjutkan makannya kembali.

Sakura merogoh saku _jeans_-nya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda darisana. Sebuah _handphone_ berwarna _pink_ kini digenggamnya seraya menekan tombol-tombol yang menempel pada benda tersebut.

"_Halo? Mister Kenichi Im feeling disappointed with Konoha people. You know mister?im gonna starting.."_

_pip pip pip_

Sakura-pun gemas karena tiba-tiba sambungan teleponnya terputus. Dengan kesal Sakura membanting kasar kopernya ke meja dengan tenaga mautnya.

Ninja berjenis kelamin lelaki bernama Neji Hyuga yang ada di samping Sakura tentu saja sedikit kaget dan membelalakkan matanya dengan kelakuan gadis di sebelahnya kali ini. Seperempat kuah ramennya kini dengan sempurna tumpah di meja karena tertarik gravitasi bumi. Tidak suka. Ya inilah yang dirasakan Neji saat ini.

"Permisi nona. Sepertinya anda tidak mengenal sopan santun atau bagaimana?" tanya Neji dengan nada _stay cool _seperti biasanya. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dari mulut Neji-pun tidak dihiraukan oleh Sakura yang kini sedang mengotak-atik kombinasi angka untuk membuka kopernya tersebut. Setelah berhasil membuka kopernya, ia segera mengambil sepatu sandal dari koper tersebut lalu memakainya. Sakura sedikit mengernyit saat kulit kakinya yang lecet bergesekan dengan permukaan sepatu sandalnya tersebut.

"Ini untukmu" kata Sakura dengan meletakkan sepatu _high heels_-nya di pangkuan Neji lalu pergi dari kedai Ichiraku dan meninggalkan Neji yang masih bingung menatap kepergian gadis yang memberikan sepatu itu. Sekilas Neji bepikir, memangnya untuk apa sepatu itu? Sedangkan ia saja bukan perempuan dan juga tak mempunyai pacar.

"Heh Neji sepatu itu untukku? Boleh ya?" tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba nimbrug di samping Neji dengan memasang wajah _puppy eyes_-nya. Tentu saja Neji mau tak mau suka tak suka menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Tanpa berekspresi apa-apa ia langsung menjawab "Ya".

=== … ===

"Kau dapat sepatu itu darimana?" tanya Shikamaru yang lebih seperti mengintimidasi daripada mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aku dapat dari Neji kok. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kakashi merasa ada yang mengganjal dari jawaban Ino. Bagaimana mungkin Neji mempunyai sepatu _high heels_ itu, sementara Neji sendiri adalah lelaki tulen dan sekali lagi Neji juga tidak mempunyai pacar. Satu kemungkinan yang ada hanyalah bahwa mungkin saja Neji itu ingin bertrans _gender_. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Kakashi yang tertutup oleh masker untuk menghilangkan pikiran konyolnya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak mungkin Ino. Kau jangan mengkhayal. Jelas-jelas aku tadi melihat seorang perempuan berambut _pink_ mengenakan sepatu yang kau bawa itu." Jelas Shikamaru dengan nada selidik di dalamnya.

"Eh iya sih tadi Neji dapatnya dari seorang perempuan cantik yang rambutnya berwarna _pink_. Ada apa sih Shikamaru? Jangan-jangan dia pacarmu ya? Tapi maaf ya Shikamaru soalnya sepatu ini sudah jadi milikku dan bukan lagi milik ninja _pink_ pacarmu itu loh." Bibir Ino mengerucut dengan sempurna sekarang.

Pikiran Kakashi mulai terbuka. Jadi ternyata Sakura yang memberikan Neji sepatu itu.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Kakashi sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sakunya "Guru Kakashi sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut untuk mencari Sakura. Mohon bantuannya guru." Kata Shikamaru sambil menunduk hormat kepada Kakashi yang di jawab Kakashi dengan satu anggukan lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Shikamaru berdua di jalan itu.

"Kau tahu siapa gadis yang kau sebut itu Ino?"

Ino memutar otaknya untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan Shikamaru itu. "Tidak tahu." Jawab Ino dengan nada polosnya.

"Dia adalah Sakura Haruno. Model yang terkenal di Perancis sekaligus artis dari _management_ _KEN Entertainment_."

Mendengar hal ini tentu saja Ino sangat terkejut sampai-sampai mulutnya terbuka lebar hampir tiga puluh sentimeter. Karena terbawa penasaran dan kurang percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru itu, dengan cepat Ino melihat merk sepatu _high heels _yang berada di tangannya itu.

"_Calvin Sebastian Made in France!_ APA!" Ino berteriak dengan keras karena tidak menyangka bahwa sepatu itu buatan dari Perancis yang merupakan Negara tempat _fashion _yang terkenal seantero dunia.

Sementara Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah temannya tersebut. "Masih tidak percaya huh? Ino?"

=== … ===

"Hiks hiks hiks" suara tangisan terdengar dari balik pepohonan sekolah Konoha. Suara tangisan dari seorang gadis berambut _pink _yang kini sedang meringkuk seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh ibunya.

"_Mommy"_ gumam gadis itu disela tangisannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"_Its no internet or communication here. What's the place it is?" _tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Tempat ini adalah Konoha nona Sakura."

Sakura-pun menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sesosok pria dewasa berambut putih yang bertubuh tinggi dan ramping dengan balutan masker di mukanya.

Sakura menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Apa maksud mbah?" tanya Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang dipanggilnya 'Mbah alias Kakek' itu.

GUBRAK

Kakashi langsung jatuh dari pohon tempat ia duduk tadi dengan sempurna entah ada apa dengan gerangan mungkin saja terpeleset atau kaget dengan perkataan Sakura tadi. Pandangan _sweat drop_ di arahkan Sakura pada Kakashi yang mendarat mulus dengan posisi terbalik di tanah. Dengan cepat Sakura merubah ekspresi mukanya dari _sweat drop_ menjadi ekspresi ingin tahu. "Anda tidak apa-apa mbah?"

Giliran _sweat drop_ Sakura tadi sudah tergantikan oleh Kakashi saat ini. Tangan kiri Kakashi melambai-lambai ke arah Sakura seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Dengan susah payah pria yang dipanggil Sakura dengan sebutan 'Mbah' itu berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk celananya untuk menghilangkan debu dan rerumputan kering yang menempel.

"Hey nona? Siapa yang kau panggil mbah itu?" sindir Kakashi dengan pandangan mata yang _flat_.

Sakura mengangkat jari telunjuknya lalu mengarahkannya pada Kakashi. "Ya tentu saja kau kakek."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Kakashi. "Memangnya siapa yang kakek-kakek nona Sakura Haruno? Namaku Kakashi Hatake dan aku masih berumur tiga puluh empat tahun."

"O begitu. Kalau begitu sama saja dong dengan bapak-bapak atau om-om?" kata Sakura dengan nada _innocent_. Sementara Kakashi kini telah _jaws drop_ mendengar Sakura mengatainya 'Om om'.

"Jadi begini nona Haruno. Saya disini akan menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman antara nona Tsunade dengan anda."

Setelah Kakashi menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman yang ada, pikiran Sakura-pun terbuka dan membuatnya merasa terlalu cepat mengambil sebuah keputusan bahwa dirinya dibuat bahan lelucon oleh Sang Hokage tetapi ternyata tidak begitu. Kali ini Sakura merasa sangat bersalah dengan Tsunade.

"Maafkan saya Pak Hatake karena saya tidak sopan memanggil anda dengan sebutan mbah dan juga karena ketidaksopanan saya di ruangan hokage tadi. Sekali lagi maafkan saya." Sakura membungkuk hormat sedalam-dalamnya pada Kakashi dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya Kakashi menyentuh bahu Sakura dan mengangkatnya agar Sakura menghentikan aktivitas membungkuknya itu yang membuat Kakashi tidak enak hati. Pada saat itulah tanpa sadar jarak mereka berdua sangatlah dekat sehingga Sakura dapat melihat mata Kakashi yang telah menyipit dengan sempurna dan dapat diartikan bahwa saat ini Kakashi sedang tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Melihat hal itu tentu saja Sakura juga membalas senyuman Kakashi dengan senyuman juga.

Tanpa sadar mereka telah dipertemukan oleh Sang Maha Kuasa untuk pertama kalinya. Pertemuan yang bermula dengan sebuah perkenalan konyol mereka dan diakhiri oleh senyuman dari kedua insan tersebut.

=== … ===

Malam pun tiba. Saatnya sang fajar untuk tidur sejenak dari pekerjaannya yang selalu menyinari bumi dengan sinarnya yang tak akan pernah padam dan digantikan oleh rembulan yang bersinar menerangi malam. Terlihatlah dua insan yang berbeda jenis sedang berjalan hanya berdua menembus malam dan dinginnya udara. Kedua insan yang mempunyai perbedaan warna yang sangat kontras yaitu _white _dan_ pink_.

"Pak Hatake terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku." Kata Sakura ditengah kesunyian yang melanda mereka berdua. Sementara Kakashi sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya ia kurang menyukai sebutan 'Pak' itu. "Iya sama-sama."

Mata onyx Kakashi menerawang jauh keatas. Tempat bintang-bintang dan bulan berada.

"Hoy Bapak mikirin apa hayo?" ledek Sakura sambil menyenggol pelan lengan Kakashi.

"Mikirin anak sama istri." Jawab Kakashi sekenanya karena kaget yang membuat Sakura ber-oh ria.

Terkadang takdir mempertemukan cinta secara perlahan-lahan. Tetapi kedua orang yang sedang ditakdirkan itu belum merasakan permulaan kehadirannya cinta di pertemuan yang singkat ini.

=== … ===

Disebuah flat kecil berukuran sedang, saat ini telah ditempati seorang model remaja berparas ayu yang siap menyambut fansnya di Konoha dengan ramah dalam acara _jogging_ kali ini, Sakura akan membiarkan masyarakat Konoha tahu bahwa inilah dia. Inilah Sakura Haruno yang dapat kalian lihat dari dekat. _Jogging_ hari ini Sakura memakai kaos singlet hitam dan rok pendek berwarna _pink _ yang dipadu dengan celana _legging_ berwarna hitam selutut. Tepat pada pukul setengah tujuh pagi, Sakura memulai lari paginya mengitari jalan-jalan di Konoha. Lebih tepatnya mengitari jalan yang ia lewati kemarin malam bersama Kakashi. Penampakan Sakura yang merupakan seorang model tersebut telah dilihat banyak masyarakat Konoha pada hari itu.

"Halo kakak cantik." Sapa beberapa anak kecil yang dibalas senyuman manis oleh Sakura. Dilihatnya beberapa anak kecil itu olehnya lalu Sakura memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka. "Lo? Adik-adik yang manis kalian sedang apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menyibakkan poninya dan mengusap keringat di dahinya.

"Eh ini kakak lagi belajar ninjutsu. Huh susah sekali."

Mata emerald Sakura-pun menyipit. "Ninjut apa?"

"Ninjutsu kakak. Ih cantik-cantik kok blekoh." Kata anak-anak itu dengan _jaws drop _karena kesal. Sakura yang tidak diterima dikatain'blekoh' hanya menatap sinis bocah ingusan yang tidak berdosa itu.

"Heh! Kau dasar bocah! Beraninya sama orang yang lebih tua! KUALAT KALIAN NANTI!" entah datang darimana tiba-tiba datanglah sesosok lelaki berambut jabrik dengan mata biru _shapire_ yang meneriaki anak-anak kecil itu.

"Wek dasar Naruto jelek! Kau juga cantik-cantik kok monster wee" anak kecil tersebut mengejek Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahya ke Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hati-hati ya dik. Jangan lari-lari ya nanti jatuh lo." Seru sakura dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajah manisnya, senyuman palsu tentunya. Yang kemudian dibalas dengan mulut melongo anak-anak kecil itu.

"HWAHAY SAKURA-CHAN BAIK SEKALI." Naruto memuji kebaikan Sakura dengan matanya yang berkelip-kelip. Padahal kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Sakura sedang merutuki anak-anak tadi dalam hatinya.

"Ahaha terimakasih atas pujiannya. Namanya juga anak kecil sudah biarkan saja. O iya kalau boleh tahu kamu ini siapa ya?"

Dengan cekatan Naruto menyisir rambut jabriknya dengan tangannya lalu membenahi kerah jaketnya. "_Ehm_ _my name is Naruto."_

Sebua tangan kanan terulur untuk menjabat tangan Naruto dari Sakura _"Oh please to meet you Naruto."_

"_Oh yeah yeah it doesn't matter"_

"_Means?"_ mata emerald Sakura mulai menyipit karena bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. "Saya bisa bicara bahasa Jepang kok tenang saja." Kata Sakura seolah-olah meyakinkan Naruto.

'_Padahal aku ingin membuat Sakura-chan terkesan tapi kok jadi begini sih huh. Awas saja kau Shikamaru!'_ Naruto mengutuk Shikamaru dalam hati nuraninya dengan muka panas dan memerah tentunya. Bingung adalah kata yang tepat dalam otak Sakura karena melihat ekspresi muka Naruto yang memanas bak lumpur Lapindo yang ia lihat di berita televisi kemarin.

Dalam waktu seharian ini Sakura menghabiskan waktunya di Konoha dengan hati senang dan riang gembira seperti anak kecil. Begitulah sifat Sakura yang membuatnya istimewa di mata kebanyakan orang. Bahkan ia merasa sepertinya hari ini kurang seru tanpa melihat Konoha dari atas atap atau atas pohon. Sakura mendengar dari Naruto kalau Konoha adalah tempat terbaik jika dilihat dari atas. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sakura penasaran. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun ia bergegas menuju atap flatnya. Dengan kesusahan ia merangkak di pipa-pipa yang ada di dinding sekaligus memancikkan kakinya secara perlahan-lahan agar tidak terdengar oleh ninja-ninja yang sedang terlelap didalam flatnya masing-masing. Jujur saja baru pertama kali ini Sakura menaiki atap dan sebelumnya belum pernah ia mencoba melakukannya.

Akhirnya Sakura sampai di atas atap flatnya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Perasaan takut mulai menyerang Sakura malam ini dan diatas atap ini. Dalam posisinya yang berjongkok ia berusaha untuk berdiri dengan bertumpu pada salah satu genteng yang ada dibawah kaki kirinya itu. Ia mulai mengambil kuda-kuda untuk berdiri secara hati-hati. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, Sakura telah sempurna berdiri. Dilihatnya langit Konoha yang indah penuh dengan taburan bintang-bintang. Rembulan yang berbentuk bulat seolah-olah ingin mengatakan 'Halo' pada Sakura.

_kretek_

Tanpa Sakura sadar, salah satu genteng yang berada ditepi atap telah retak. Genteng yang berjajar dengan rapinya menjadi sedikit bergeser mundur. Keseimbangan utama yang berada pada tepi genteng secara perlahan-lahan bergerak dan menjadi tidak seimbang.

"Lihatlah kau cantik sekali." Kata Sakura sambil memandang bulan bulat yang berwarna kuning menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya berupa gas karbon dioksida. Sakura sangat senang sekali dapat melihat langit-langit Konoha sampai-sampai ia tak menghiraukan kakinya yang mulai bergeser kearah samping.

BRAK

Salah satu genteng retak yang berada ditepi atap tadi telah jatuh ke tanah dan menjadi keping-kepingan batu yang kecil-kecil. Jatuhnya satu genteng itu membuat genteng-genteng lainnya ikut bergerak merosot kebawah. Dalam hitungan detik yang cepat, kaki kiri Sakura juga ikut tertarik oleh genteng yang menjadi tumpuannya tadi sehingga membuat Sakura mengambil arah kedepan dan secara tidak sengaja kakinya terpeleset dan membuat genteng yang ada didepannya ikut bergerak-gerak tidak seimbang. Sakura berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya tetapi tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya terlambat.

Tubuh ramping Sakura akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Secara tiba-tiba ia terguling menuju arah kiri. Kulitnya kini tergores oleh beberapa genteng sehingga membuat ukiran garis-garis merah yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. Tubuhnya berguling-guling melewati genteng-genteng yang bergelombang itu dan membuatnya pusing. Dengan cepat Sakura mencari pegangan apapun pada tepi atap agar tidak jatuh ke tanah yang keras.

Hap dapat!

Segeralah ia berpegang pada sebuah seng yang berkarat.

"Aggh.." air mata Sakura mulai meleleh dari mata emeraldnya saat dirasakan tangannya tergores oleh seng yang berkarat itu. Ia mengerang pelan karena terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan yang ia alami saat ini.

_I feel you_

"Sampai jumpa guru Kakashi." Kata Naruto dan Nelli dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Kakashi.

"Yo"

Baru saja Kakashi selesai mentraktir mantan-mantan muridnya itu di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Bisa dibilang ia dipaksa untuk mentraktir lebih tepatnya.

Pria berambut putih silver itu berjalan dengan santai menuju flatnya. Entah kenapa saat ini Kakashi merasa ingin memutar jalan dengan jalan yang lebih panjang tentunya. Angin malam yang dingin membuat Kakashi sedikit menggigil yang membuat ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Huh bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku tadi lewat jalan ini ya? Hah sekarang aku akan berjalan lebih jauh lagi." Rutuk Kakashi yang masih dengan ekspresi seperti biasanya.

Samar-samar ia melihat seorang gadis berbaju gaun tidur transparan yang sedang memegangi tepi atap.

"Bukankah itu Haruno?" Kakashi menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa gadis itu dan untuk memastikan apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja dalam posisinya itu.

"Astaga! Itu benar-benar Haruno." Dengan langkah cepat Kakashi segera berlari menuju tempat Sakura yang sedang bergelayut di tepi atap itu.

_I touch you _

Kerongkongan Sakura terlalu kering untuk dapat diajak kompromi. Tak ada teriakan yang dapat dikeluarkan dari kerongkongan gadis itu. Yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis pelan dari gadis _pink_ itu. Kini Sakura Haruno telah berada diambang kematiannya. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan jatuh dan tak ada orang yang menolongnya. Dengan gerakan refleks tangannya yang berdarah pun terlepas. Dadanya berdegup kencang menantikan kelanjutan nasibnya ini.

DEG

Sakura tersentak saat dirasakan bukan tanah keras yang akan menggebrak tubuhnya. Melainkan sesuatu yang lain. Ia merasa menyentuh suatu kulit manusia yang dirasanya nyaman _'Cepat sekali. Bahkan aku tak merasakan sakit apapun saat jatuh. Apakah aku sedang dibawa oleh malaikat tampan untuk menuju surga?'_ batin Sakura yang masih menutup matanya.

_I hold you _

Tangan malaikat itu mengangkat Sakura dengan kedua tangannya untuk menuju pelukannya agar gadis itu tak terjatuh.

"Nona Haruno? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya malaikat itu pada Sakura yang masih menutup matanya. Dilihatnya tubuh gadis itu penuh dengan goresan berwarna merah dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari telapak tangannya seolah memberi isyarat bahwa gadis itu benar-benar terluka.

"Nona Haruno?" diguncangkannya tubuh Sakura perlahan hingga membuat gadis itu setengah membuka matanya sadar.

Kini Sakura melihat seseorang yang memegangnya atau lebih tepatnya memeluknya. Samar-samar ia melihat sesosok pria berambut putih yang dikenalnya.

Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum lemah kearah Kakashi.

"Tt.. ternyata kk.. kau benar m.. malaikat kuh." Sedetik kemudian Sakura langsung jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan malaikat putihnya yang bernama Kakashi Hatake itu.

.

**I Feel you**  
**I touch you**  
**I hold you****  
didalam mimpiku  
angan anganku menjadi semakin besar  
oh it's my Imagination **

.

.

Ya ampun chap ini kepanjangan ya? Maaf banget maaf maaf*nunduk nunduk* beneran ini Nell udah usahaini sebaik mungkin. Oh ya perlu diketahui, Nell buat chapter dua ini sambil dengerin lagunya **AKB48 – Heavy Rotation **sama **D'MASSIV – Natural. **

Mohon _**Review**_nya ya **readers**. Menurut kalian fanfic Nell ini dilanjutin atau di delete?

RnR.

Wassalamualaikum dan salam sayang buat kalian semua :D


End file.
